A Little Bit Of Roxas' All I Need
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Axel rentre d'une dure journée et surprend son voisin en train de chanter sous la douche en prenant la sienne, il décide alors de le surprendre pour "rigoler cinq minutes".


HELLO!

Long time no see! (Oh wait, no, en fait x))

Alors je suis tombé sur ce prompt qui m'a bien fait rire et qui disait basiquement "Imagine ton OTP dont les salles-de-bains sont séparées par un mur et qui font des duos sous la douche quand ils la prennent en même temps" ET J'AI ADORE! Alors voilà!

 **Titre:** A Little Bit Of Roxas' All I Need

 **Rating:** Tout public

 **Genre:** I'm singing in the showeeeer~

 **Disclaimers:** Alors je ne détiens ni les chansons utilisées qui sont Baby, One More Time de Britney Spears, Sex Bomb de Tom Jones, Mambo No 5 de Lou Bega et It's Raining Men la version de Geri Haliwell (Halliwell?) ni Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages!

 **Ship:** Y'en a pas vraiment

Le point de vue est çui d'Axel, vu que la question m'a été posée!

CETTE FIC EST POUR RUBY REDFIRE (spéciale dédi, ouais, t'as vu)! De base, j'avais écrit sur Hero Corp un truc légèrement différent, mais sur le même thème et comme elle est pas aussi enthousiaste que moi pour HC, bah j'ai fait sur KH!

J'espère que tu te marreras en lisant autant que moi en l'écrivant!

* * *

Je rentre chez moi après une journée bien chiante au boulot et décide de prendre une douche avec cette chaleur.

Je me déshabille et entends de la musique à côté. Et l'eau. Apparemment nos douches partagent le même mur.

C'est là que j'entends une voix qui n'est pas celle de Britney Spears :

 _« My loneliness is killing me - and I_

 _I must confess, I still believe - still believe_

 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

 _Give me a siiiign_

 _Hit me, baby, one more time »_

Attends, on va rigoler….

 _« Oh baby, baby_

 _The reason I breathe is you_

 _Baby, you got me blinded_

 _Oh baby, baby_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _It's not the way I planned it »_

J'entends hurler un 'Au putain !' de surprise, et c'est là que je me suis mis à rire comme un idiot. Mais il s'est pas laissé démonter, hein !

 _« Show me how you want it to be_

 _Tell me, baby,_

 _'Cause I need to know now, oh, because…_

MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX SOUS MA DOUCHE ! » La vérité, c'est que je n'en peux plus, je suis foutu. Je clape des mains comme une otarie, je respire plus et je sens venir des abdos. Je dois sortir pour me calmer. Je suis plein de mousse, j'en peux plus.

Je me rince rapidement et file me faire à manger. Oh non, quand j'y repense. Mais qui chante Baby One More Time sous la douche, franchement ?

Le lendemain, rebelote, suite à la grosse chaleur, je décide de prendre une douche, je mets la musique pour ne pas l'entendre. Sauf qu'entraîné par la chanson, je commence à chanter…

 _« So I can't deny or lie 'cause you're a_

 _Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb uh_

 _You can give it to me when I need to come along »_

Par contre, j'ai beaucoup moins prévu la suite…

 _« Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb_

 _And baby you can turn me on_

 _You know what you're doing to me, don't you_

 _I know you do »_

« AH NON ! » J'entends rire derrière le mur. L'enfoiré ! « C'est pas drôle ! »

« Ah si ! »

Je me sens tellement ridicule sur le moment que je me prends un fou rire également. M'enfin, j'avais passé une sale journée, au moins, ça fait du bien de rire.

« Demain, même heure ? » Quoi ? « Nan mais quoi ? On rigole bien, non ? »

« Oui, enfin, VOUS rigolez bien ! »

« À demain, donc ! »

Je quitte la salle-de-bains, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusé. Je pars à la recherche d'une chanson pour demain. J'espère arriver avant lui pour pouvoir mettre le son avant.

Et le lendemain, il est arrivé avant moi.. J'ai entendu la musique en entrant dans la salle-de-bains. Mince !

 _« Beer bust like I had last week_

 _I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap_

 _I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_

 _And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter_

 _So what can I do ? I really beg you my Lord_

 _To me flirting is just like a sport_

 _Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it_

 _Please set in the trumpet »_

J'ai presque manqué le refrain à force de danser, mais non !

 _« A little bit of Monica in my life_

 _A little bit of Erica by my side_

 _A little bit of Rita is all I need_

 _A little bit of Tina is what I see_

 _A little bit of Sandra in the sun_

 _A little bit of Mary all night long_

 _A little bit of Jessica here I am_

 _A little bit of you makes me your man »_

Je reprends mes pas de danse dans ma cabine de douche mais me cogne.

« Aïeuh ! »

« Vous dansiez ? »

« NON ! » J'ai été trop vite pour répondre…

« Vous dansiez, donc. » Et il continue de chanter. Je reprends après lui.

On a continué ça un petit moment, puis un jour, je sais pas, il a arrêté. Ça m'attristait, je m'amusais bien, on avait fini par sympathiser malgré qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés. J'espère qu'il a pas déménagé. Et pis un jour, j'entends la musique retentir en prenant ma douche. Je commence le duo seulement au refrain.

 _« It's raining men ! Hallelujah !_

 _It's raining men ! Amen_

 _I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get_

 _Absolutely soaking wet !_

 _It's raining men ! Halleujah !_

 _It's raining men ! Amen »_

Cri de terreur absolue à côté.

« ROXAAAAS ! Y'A UN MEC CHELOU À CÔTÉ QUI CHANTE EN COEUR AVEC **MA** MUSIQUE ! » Awkward. C'est pas le voisin. J'entends hurler de rire. Apparemment, mon co-chanteur s'appelle Roxas, je reconnais sa voix quand il dit à un certain 'Ventus' que c'est rien.

LA HONTE ! Je sais plus ou me mettre ! Et là, derrière le mur, j'entends entre deux spasmes de rire.

« Désolé, voisin, mon frère est venu à la maison. » Le fumier, il rigole bien, à force de l'entendre, bah ça part aussi de mon côté.

On a décidé de se rencontrer en vrai quand son frère serait parti. Je m'y étais attaché, moi, à ce gars. 'Fin au peu que je connais de lui. Le mec travaille au magasin de fruits et légumes vers la place centrale de la Cité du Crépuscule. Je travaille dans le quartier des affaires, donc normal qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés.

Le jour J, j'enfile une tenue décontractée car avec la chaleur, les vêtements de boulot sont bien collants, c'est chiant. J'attends qu'il toque à ma porte. Je stresse. Ça sonne ! Je me précipite sur la porte et regarde dans le judas. Je vois un gars blond, pas très grand. Il regarde dans ma direction. Il a les yeux les plus bleus que j'ai jamais vus. J'ouvre.

« Oui ? » Il me sourit et tend sa main pour ma saluer. Je la lui serre.

« Roxas, enchanté. »

« Axel. Entrez. »

« Merci. » Je ferme derrière lui et l'invite à s'asseoir. Je lui propose un café qu'il refuse, il n'aime pas ça. Il préfère le thé, mais n'en ayant pas, je lui propose une glace qu'il accepte, j'en prends une également.

On se regarde un instant, et je le vois rougir et je sens mes joues faire de même. Puis on éclate de rire.

« C'est gênant. »

« Quand même. »

On a passé une super soirée. On a prévu de se revoir. En partant, il m'a embrassé sur la joue. J'ai voulu l'embrasser également, mais il s'est sauvé chez lui.

Bref, pour faire court, c'est l'histoire de ma plus belle rencontre, mais aussi de la plus ridicule.

* * *

 **FIN!**

Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésite pas à laisser un tit quelque chose pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non ouo)/


End file.
